The Story of M
by twilight8377
Summary: Very long ago there was a legend of the infamous bandit that would only go by the name of M. He or she would take on high risk jobs sometimes they would be for the sake of other’s or to destroy the adversary of another. The name M would pass from parent t
1. Chapter 1

Very long ago there was a legend of the infamous bandit that would only go by the name of M. He or she would take on high risk jobs sometimes they would be for the sake of other's or to destroy the adversary of another. The name M would pass from parent to child generation to generation with out failed…

"So the name M is still known today and just like the men and women from before us I will keep up the family name" The young man stop looking down at his little sister who was watching him.

"Big brother why is your thief name just an M" Matthew sat down on the bed next to his little sister "Well Ellie M is just a nickname that has been passed down from generation to generation maybe one day you will inherit the name too". Ellie sat up in her bed "Big brother when will you tell me the story when you received the M title." Matthew sighed softly "One day I will tell you the story, but right now it is time for bed sunshine we have a job tonight and I want to make sure you get to bed on time".

Ellie smiled laying back down pulling the covers up to her chin. "You are coming back later right Mattie?" Matthew ran his hand through his hair "We will see Ellie we will see". Ellie smiled closing here eyes and began to drift off to sleep. Matthew stayed with Ellie till he knew that she was asleep smiling softly he brushed a few hairs from her face then leaned over kissing Ellie on her forehead softly and whispering "good night sunshine".

Little did Matthew know that that would be the last time he would ever see his little sister again. Shortly after completing their job while Matthew, Mac, and Michele where returning to the safe house Brian, Lisa and Travis who were also apart of M team had set a trap for them. Several Men came out of nowhere one grabbed onto Matthew, it took four of Brian's men to restrain Michele onto the floor once they manage to get her down.

Mac tried to help her but that is when Travis came out of the shadows where the snake was hiding, and slammed Mac into the wall hard. Mac fell to the ground when he turned over looking up Travis had his gun already trained on him. Brian and Lisa pulled out their guns on Matthew as he broke free from his assailants by snapping his neck.

"That's enough Matthew" Matthew stood their glaring at the two "How could you do this Brain we were family... a team" Brain began to laugh. "None of this would have to happen Matthew if you would just listen to me in the first place" Matthew stiffened "I told you Brian if Ellie wanted to be apart of this life I wouldn't stop her, but she is still to young you know that" Brian sighed "Where is she Matt" Matthew refused to speak. Lisa walked slowly behind Matthew "Matthew tell me where Ellie is and we will let you and your family live". Matthew still remained silent.

Lisa kicked Matthew right in the back of the leg making Matthew fall to his knees. Michele began to scream and struggle harder "YOU Bitch I will make you pay I swear to it" Lisa just shrugged ignoring Michele rants "Like I care you giant bitch". Lisa walked closer to Matthew this time she held the gun to Matthews's head. "Matthew I love you like a brother tell me where your safe house is and I will make sure Ellie will have the best of care the M name will not have to die here with you". Matthew looked over at Brian "Never you son of a bitch will you ever get your hands on Ellie" Brian sighed "I am sorry Matthew but this is business … "Brian nodded to Lisa and she pulled the trigger…

It was three days later that Ellie heard a vehicle pull up into the drive-way smiling Ellie ran to the door way and waited for her brother to come in. Instead it was Michele dragging a limp Mac into the house. Michele laid Mac on the couch looking up at Ellie. Michele began to cry and Michele never cried in front of Ellie before. Ellie stood their and began to crying softly when Michele picked Ellie up holding her tightly. "I am sorry Ellie I am very sorry…Brian he has betrayed us…


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later.

In the middle of the night at Senator David Johnson home. The good Senator was with his mistress in some seedy hotel outside the city limits, and Mrs. Johnson was on a quote unquote "business trip" they have no children. M had to sighed this was their last stop. M and Mac have already hit three other places' that belonged to the good Senator. Looking though the binoculars she counted three guards.

One was sleeping by the gate and the other two where smoking on the front porch. M rolled her eyes "honestly this would be like taking candy from a baby". 'Now M don't get too cocky' M sighed "can't let me have any fun eh Mac and seriously if I every caught you or Amazon pulling this kind of crap you both will be out of a job" M whispered back into the communicator. She could here laughing in the back ground. Jumping down from the tree and made her way to the gate keeping in the shadows for cover. M crouched down and slipped past the security guard at the front entrance.

M made it up the long drive way without being seen to the house patio door and then waited. "Now you're sure you disabled the alarm system" she whispered she waited patiently for Mac's response. 'Yep disabled and ready' making sure the coast was cleared before she pulled out a leather pouch from her pack. M was about to jimmy the lock, but with the first touch of the door it open up quietly.

Pulling out a small mirror from the pack M holding the mirror M glanced in looking for signs of anyone's presents. After seeing no one M cautiously walked inside the living room shutting the door quietly behind her. Looking around the room it was filled to the brink with all sorts of expensive painting, valuable sculptures', unique furniture and a huge plasma television. But M was looking for something in particular placing the leather pouch back into her pack.

Then she pressed a button on her com "Ok Mac I'm in" Mac took a drink of his soda waited second as he watched another car went by.

Typing on his Sony notebook Mac pulled up all the blue prints on the Johnson house. 'Up stairs M third door on the left' M walked slowly up the stair occasionally glancing at the pictures on the wall they seem like a happy couple, but she guess that they all do before they breaks up . When she reached the third door down the long hallway M opened the door peering inside. It was a guy's room it didn't looked clean.

Clothes just thrown anywhere the room just looked cluttered compared to the rest of the house. Confused she pressed the communicator button 'Mac I thought the Johnson's had no children and you are reading the blue prints backwards again'. M quietly shut the door not in time to seeing a shadow flash a crossed the room. Trying the third door on the right was the study closing the door silently. 'Sorry M it's the right …M hey are you going to answer me' M rolled her eyes "will you be quiet for a minute".

After waiting a few moments without hearing a sound M presses the communication button "Ok Mac I'm listening." M replied 'I'm looking M there is no mention of any children, but I did find out that the wall safe is a hidden safe on the left.' M walked over to the extensive book case and began to look at it. "Good work Mac" M examined the book carefully after a minute she found the fake books.

"Alright Mac I found it go ahead and get into position" Mac put his laptop down, and started up the van. Looking down at his watch he pressed the communication button to his head set 'Roger that M but hurry the guards are going to be making rounds'. Pulling the three fake books out she set them in a near by chair. Pulling out a spray bottle out of her pack that has a special chemical inside M sprayed the key pad. Placing it back into her pack M then pulled out the black light turning it on she shined it on the key pad, and the finger prints began to glow.

It took her a few minutes trying different combinations, but M managed to get the safe open. Opening the safe M placed all the folders, and even the large sum of money inside the pack. M shuts the safe door quietly placing the fake books back in the slot. Suddenly hearing another noise M listens for anymore movement. She figured the guards were probably coming up stair. M quickly went to the window opening the curtains then the window M climbed out the window jumps into a near by tree just in time before one of Johnson's security guard came into the room.

M worked her way down the tree while avoiding the guards M stayed in the shadows. Until she came to the same spot she had entered staying in the shadows M waited their. "Ok Mac the distraction if you please" Mac smiled hacking back into the security system he set off all the alarms on the other side of the house away from M's position. She watched as the guard at the station fell out of the chair he was sleeping in stumbled to get on his feet he then pulled the gun from its holder and too off running to where the alarm was going off. M smiled as she walked right on out with no trouble. M hopped into the awaiting van. Then the van quickly drove away disappearing into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Senator David Johnson was beyond pissed. Not only did his incompetent guards disrupt his time with Mindy a very expense time. They don't even know if there was a thief in the house. Not waiting for the driver David opened the door slamming it behind him. The head of Security took a deep breath and walked over to the Senator.

"Sir I am very sorry for disturbing your evening Senator we have searched the house three times there is no sign of anyone being present in the house the alarms must have accidentally went off." David glared at the younger man "SO let me get this straight Reed someone possibly broke into MY home and you and your men are not even sure." Reed rubbed the back of his head "Sir I'm not sure but we are checking everything out"

The Senator took a step closer to Reed. "Boy you are two seconds away of me making absolutely sure that the only security job you get is in a damn mall" Another guard came forward "Sir the study window was apparently opened after the second security check we need your verification that nothing was taken."

The Senator glared at Reed for a moment longer before following the seconds guard through the house. Up to the study so far nothing looked out of place. "Wait out in the hall I would like to check my study alone" David said in a commanding voice the guard didn't need to be asked twice as he stayed in the hallway David shut the door behind him. David looked around the room other then the window being opened nothing else looked disturbed. Ignoring everything else David went straight to the wall safe.

Pulling out the fake books, and then throwing them to the side. David pressed the code to the safe it opened up he pulled on the door opening it up wider. Only to see it was empty David slammed the door closed. David was furious now who the hell would dare steal from him. David opened the door looking at the man in front of him. "What your name boy" David asked "North Sir Edward North" David straightened out his suit. "North you have been promoted fire Reed, and find out what the hell its going on around here." North gave him a salute "Sir Yes Sir". North left Senator Johnson and did as he was told. David made sure he was alone before speaking. "Why did you let that thief get in our home let alone get those damn files? Do you have any idea what they could do with all that information?" The only response the good Senator received was a low growl. "Jason….son I need those file my…our very existence is endanger."

David heard movement in the room before him the door open a crack and yellow glowing peered up at him and in a low voice Jason spoke "I'm sorry father, I will get the files back, but what should I do with the thief". David calmed himself down, and then smiled sweetly to his son "I want you to find the thief make sure they pay for breaking into our home and then contact me when you are done". The door closed quietly "Thank you Jason I will make sure you are rewarded". Hearing nothing more David walked to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. Taking his cell out of his coat pocket David hit the speed dial and waited for the person to pick up. "My house was broken into tonight I want you to send your team to my other office's and make sure nothing is missing."

A distorted voice answered "Johnson I will take care of it you shouldn't worry I will have everything taken care of" David walked towards the window watched as something quickly ran off the property.

"I have every right to worry my life is over if that information is released to the media and don't think I will lay down quietly I will take you and everyone you know down with me" The distorted voice was silent a moment then answered "I warned you about leaving a paper trail and I will deal with this Senator do not threat me it will not end well for you."

Senator Johnson ran his fingers through his short hair. "Yes I know you warned me but I think I have solved our problems the boy has caught the thief sent and I have sent Jason after the thief so I need you to keep an eye on Jason tracking device when he stop that is where the thief will be"

The voice kept silent for a moment "I have him on radar will is their anything else Mr. Senator" David hung up the cell phone he did not like that man's tone but it was only a matter of time now.


	4. Chapter 4

4 hours later they arrived back at the ware house their little home away from home. As they pulled into the warehouse they noticed their other companion Michele standing on the cat walk. It was difficult to miss her considering her height was 6'3 and she had a large assault rifle in hand. "Looks like she ready for war" Mac muttered as he stopped the van putting it in park. "Little sister and the little man the mission went as plan right no problems?"

Michele said as she walked down the stairs. Ellie hoped out of the van taking her gear with her. "Yes Michele everything went as expected" Mac slammed the door to the van "I still didn't like it Ellie it was too easy". Michele scoffed Michele walked over to Ellie and gave her a hug holding her close as she glared at Mac. "You pathetic little worm all you did was sit in your stuffy van while my brave little sister did all the work."

Mac glared at Michele "Excuse me Amazon Princess but I was hacking my way through fire walls in three different location's and security levels, and believe me them "Little" woman are not easy". Mac raised his voice to Michele she glared at him. Michele then let Ellie go and walked over to Mac "You …. Pathetic little man…." Ellie sighed glancing over at the near by work bench picked up the hammer off of it. She then dropped it on the hard ground. The loud bangs silence the two bickering adults. "Honestly you two knock it off its still way to early in the morning for your fighting I'm going to bed good night."

With that Ellie walked up the stairs to her make shift room to sleep off what was left of the morning. When Ellie was out of sight Michele grabbed Mac by the back of his neck pulling him closer bending down she kisses him deeply. Without giving him a chance to respond Michele dragged him up to their make shift room.

Hours later Jason came upon the abandoned ware house's growling he began to stiff out the scent that he has been chase. Jason creped into the premises quietly sniffing the air trying to place where everyone was. Grinning when he came found the right ware house Jason opened the van door not knowing he triggered the silent alarm. Jason found his fathers money but the folders were not there. Growling Jason silently walked up the stair to the cat walk the scent that had leaded him here became strong again. Following the familiar scent Jason crept down a passageway. Soon he came a crossed a half closed door. Opening it slowly Jason stepped into the room. The scent he was tacking was over whelming looking down there he saw her.

Stepping closer to the slumbering female he reached out. Jason caressed a few strands of hair from her face she was beautiful. Lowering his body to the bed he began to take her scent in. Ellie slowly opened her eyes before she could register anything Jason had Ellie pined to the bed arms above her head and one hand held over her mouth.

He wanted to crush her like his father told him too. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You took something little one that you were not meant to have I would like it back." She mumbled something he could quite understand. "I will lift my hand from your mouth if you scream I will snap your neck" Ellie nodded Jason lifted his hand slowly from her mouth. "Now what did you say" Ellie smirked "I said ask her" Before Jason could understand her meaning someone grabbed Jason by the back of his neck, and slammed him into a near by wall very hard. The woman let him go dropping Jason to the floor knocking him unconscious "Ellie you ok…" Ellie could not believe this remarkable creature before her. Ellie looked up to Michele and Mac "Thanks guys" she said. Michele smile picking up the beast heaving his over her shoulder "Well I'm going to tie this thing up before he causes any more trouble. Michele left the room leaving Mac shaking his head "sorry Ellie I should have put more alarms up… "You're ok right he didn't hurt you did he" Ellie smiled slightly "Yes I'm fine Mac now get out of here so I can get dress I'll meet you down stairs in a second" Mac was hesitant "Ok Ellie" Mac left her alone.


End file.
